dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bibidi
|anime debut = "End of Earth" |Race = Bibidi's race (Alien-type) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = About 5 Million Before Age (lives on through Babidi) |Occupation = Evil Wizard |Allegiance = Himself Organization of Babidi |FamConnect = Babidi (doppelganger/"son")Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As Majin Buu (summoned ally/"son") }} is an evil alien wizard. A short and stubby villain, he was responsible for awakening the purely-evil Majin Buu millions of years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball. Appearance He is not shown in the manga, though due to Babidi being his duplicate, it is likely they were identical in appearance. In his anime-only appearance, Bibidi appears with a similar frame to his "son" Babidi, but with greener and less wrinkled skin. He wears a black cap with the Demon mark on it, an orange robe, and a dark blue outfit with a yellow buckle. Biography Background Despite what both Shin and Bibidi himself say, the one called "Buu" was not actually created by Bibidi but has existed since time immemorial. Bibidi merely knew the means of awakening Buu from his long slumber.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Bibidi manages to summon Majin Buu by chance in his quest to dominate the universe. After Buu destroys Planet Alpha, Bibidi is almost (recklessly) killed by the monster, forcing the wizard to briefly fend him off. Bibidi then informs Buu that he is the Majin's "father" and proceeds to use his "creation" to eliminate most of the Supreme Kais ruling over the universe at the time, killing the West Supreme Kai and North Supreme Kai, and absorbing the South Supreme Kai. It is not until Majin Buu absorbs Daikaioh, inculcating the Majin with childlike innocence, that Bibidi is able to take advantage of the monster. Yet Bibidi's control is only partial, and he supplements his dominance over Buu by serving him cake in exchange for Buu's co-operation in conquering planets. As Buu proves disobedient from time to time, Bibidi devises a magical seal that can be used to temporarily trap the monster. Bibidi decides to reward Buu with sweets when he behaves himself and to reseal him in this magical ball when he becomes disobedient. Bibidi also uses the ball to control Buu while he is traveling between worlds. Bibidi eventually sends Buu inside his ball to Earth, his next target. However, before the sorcerer can reach Earth and release his monster, he is killed in battle by the East Supreme Kai. Though he was killed by Shin, he effectively lives on through his doppelganger Babidi, an offshoot created to aid him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Fission/Cloning' – Bibidi is able to create doppelgangers of himself to help aid him, splitting his magical ability between them. His most notable doppelganger is Babidi. **'Merge' – When Bibidi no longer required assistance from his doppelgangers, he could re-merge with them, regaining the power he had given to them. *'Biribiri Sorcery' – A spell where the wizard summons a slimy substance capable of exploding a target. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell that is capable of sealing Majin Buu in a magical ball. Bibidi used the spell to take a break after Majin Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. *'Teleportation' – A magic spell that can be used to travel anywhere and allows users to reach any location instantly (like the Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement techniques). Bibidi uses this spell to transport himself and Majin Buu to various planets, and also once to get out of the way of one of Buu's attacks. *'Manipulation Sorcery' – A spell that allows Bibidi to dominate the mind or will of another. He has this ability in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *'Paparapapa' – Bibidi can use this spell as an ability in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Whirlwind Spin S' – An ability used in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Oceanus Shenron's Whirlwind Spin. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Bibidi makes his first debut ever in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Voice Actors *Japanese: Isamu Tanonaka (DBZ); Takumi Yamazaki (Heroes); Naoki Tatsuta (DB Kai) *English: **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen *Spanish: **Castilian dub: Jorge García Tomé **Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto *Catalan dub: Francesc Alborch (DBZ); Xavier Cassan (DBZ Kai) *Hebrew dub: Gilad Kalter *Hungarian dub: Péter Tarján *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios Trivia *Bibidi's along with Babidi and Buu's manga names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy godmother uses in the 1950 film , " ". *Bibidi's voice and personality are the same as those of his doppelganger. *According to Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama's addendums in the Full Color Comics series, Babidi is not Bibidi's "son" in a traditional sense. Rather, Babidi was a doppelganger created by Bibidi. Bibidi could create multiples of himself to accomplish tasks that would be too big for one person to handle, but each doppelganger was weaker the more were created (not unlike Tien's Multi-Form Technique). However, with Bibidi having been killed, Babidi has the full power of the original wizard. *Toriyama stated in an interview that the "M" associated with Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu (and appearing on their clothing, or on their servants' foreheads) stands for the Japanese word Ma (魔, lit. "demon"). It, therefore, relates Bibidi and his work with the Demon Realm and with dark magic. The same character used for "demon" also appears in the Japanese name for Buu's race (魔人, Ma-jin, lit: "demon person"). Gallery References Site Navigation de:Bibidi pt-br:Bibidi Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased